


Fantasies

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the picture the guys tweeted of Sam and Digger chilling on the stage. This was supposed to be smut but ahahaha I chickened out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

Sam watched as Digger stretched lazily a few feet to his right and immediately cursed himself for doing so when Digger’s shirt rode up, exposing a tiny flash of his stomach and hip bone. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to crawl on top of the older man and kiss his way up and under that red plaid shirt.

“Sammy are you having dirty thoughts?”

He actually jumped at that and swore under his breath when he could feel his cheeks heat up. He dared a glance to his right and saw Digger smirking at him filthily, which did nothing to help the situation.

“N-no!” He stuttered flustered, making Digger’s smirk only widen. “...oh shut up, you fucking tease...okay maybe I did...” He admitted quietly as he looked away.

“Hmm what were you thinking about then?” Digger asked cheerily as he turned to properly face Sam, who now wanted to just roll off the stage they were lying on.

“I’m not telling you!” He snapped and slapped the smaller man who had scooted closer. “We have no time for that anyway.”

“Aww but Sammy I want to knooow!” Digger whined and scooted even closer until he was nearly resting on Sam’s chest. “Please please please tell me I bet it’s something kinky and fun.” He was actually beaming with excitement and Sam didn’t quite know how to handle the situation anymore.

“Err...I could...I’ll tell you later okay? This is just...really not the time for- Oh hey that was Saki’s whistle we’d better go!” He finished in a rush and hurriedly stumbled to his feet. He did however also help Digger up and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, hoping it was enough of an apology and judging by the smile he got in return, it was.

 

“Oh god I’m so tired I could sleep for a week!” Digger whined loudly as he flopped down on the bed. 

They had just gotten back home after their last concert in a while and Sam could only agree with Digger as he sat down heavily next to the older man, he wanted nothing more than to curl under the cool sheets and fall asleep cuddled with his boyfriend.

“Hmmm...” Digger hummed against the sheets, then rolled over to lie on his back. “Now can you tell me what you were thinking about in the afternoon?”

Sam actually blushed as he remembered his little daydream, he had almost hoped Digger had forgotten about it but then again, he had promised to tell...

“I umm...I just...thought how nice it would have been to uh...kiss up your stomach...on the stage...” He stuttered, blushing even more and not quite being able to even look towards the smaller man so he focused on untying his shoes instead.

There was a moment of silence, awkward on Sam’s part but then he felt the bed dip as Digger scooted closer and he shivered when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hmm you wanted to have sex on that stage?” Digger asked slowly, his breath tickling Sam’s neck.

“N-not exactly...well...I mean...when you were lying there like that I just...it was...tempting...” Sam mumbled but leaned against Digger anyway when the older man shifted even closer.

“Hmmm...” Digger hummed again and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder as he curled his arm around Sam’s. “Fuck that would have been hot...I’ve actually fantasized about having sex on stage...I bet it would be amazing.” He confessed and Sam looked at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“Uhuh...hmm well maybe someday.” Digger said wistfully and tightened his hold on Sam’s arm, making the younger man smile softly. “But you know what?”

“What babe?” Sam asked, his voice sweet as he nuzzled Digger’s cheek with his nose, his earlier nervousness completely gone by now.

“I would really...” Digger started slowly as he shifted again, this time to straddle Sam’s lap and wrap his arms around his broad shoulders. “Really...like it if you’d show what you fantasized about earlier...right now.” His voice was barely a whisper and his lips were just inches away from Sam’s.

“Oh?” Sam breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he leaned closer so their lips were brushing against each other when they spoke. “I thought you were tired...”

“I’m never too tired to have some sexy times with my boyfriend.” 

Digger sealed their lips together before Sam could reply, indicating that they had done enough talking and Sam happily agreed, he was more than eager to let his hands and lips do the talking.


End file.
